


Jeongyeon's Proposal

by eunjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, NaJeong, mihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunjihyo/pseuds/eunjihyo
Summary: Jeongyeon's proposal





	Jeongyeon's Proposal

"i swear if u take that off, I'm not gonna put out for a month" Nayeon raised her eyebrows despite her eyes being covered by a blindfold. She knows her girlfriend was kidding cause there's no way they couldn't make love for a month. She heard Jeongyeon's chuckles, she was torn between being annoyed and amused.

"I've had this for half an hour, my eyes are hurting" she whined. Nayeon was excited, she just wanted to take a peak

"we're almost there, it will be worth it, well I hope it will" Jeongyeon clasped their hands together and brought it to her lips and kissed Nayeon's knuckles. This earned a smile from the older one.

"It better be" Nayeon said while still smiling.

**_[Flashback]_ **

  
_Jeongyeon and Nayeon met through Jihyo and Mina. Jeongyeon was Jihyo's childhood best friend and Nayeon was Mina's highschool best friend. Jihyo and Mina thought it would be nice to introduce them to each other and maybe set them up together._

_their first encounter was a little awkward. Mina thought it was probably because they just met._

_The 4 of them started to hangout almost every saturday together. Nayeon tried to talk to Jeongyeon several times, bringing up topics to talk about but Jeongyeon still didn't talk much and Nayeon thought the younger one hate her._

_So Nayeon told Mina and Jihyo about it. "Jeongyeon have a hard time letting new people into her life, don't worry she doesn't hate you, I'll talk to her" Jihyo said trying to ensure Nayeon that it's not her fault, Nayeon just let out a sigh._

_The next day Jihyo and Mina invited Nayeon and Jeongyeon for dinner to celebrate their 1 year anniversary at their apartment. They were preparing for dinner, leaving Nayeon and Jeongyeon alone in the living room._

_"I don't hate you" Jeongyeon said while looking at the tv. "ohhh..." Nayeon said while turning to look at Jeongyeon._

_Jeongyeon let out a sigh "Jihyo told me that you thought I hate you because i don't talk to you or that I ignore you. I don't hate you, I'm sorry if I made you think I hated you or disliked you" she explained while looking at Nayeon._

_"I'm sorry too if I annoyed you" Nayeon said while looking down._

_"No you didn't, don't worry"_   
_"Let's start over, what do you think?" Jeongyeon asked while smiling_

_"I would really like that" Nayeon was starting to smile._

_They were starting to feel comfortable with each other, they were talking and laughing. Seeing them like that made Jihyo and Mina smiled._

_After that day, Nayeon and Jeongyeon start to meet up without Jihyo nor Mina. They would tease each other endlessly. They enjoy spending time together._

_Jihyo always tease Jeongyeon that she love Nayeon but Jeongyeon always say no and said that they're just friends. But Jihyo can see through Jeongyeon, after all she is her childhood best friend, she know that Jeongyeon are slowly falling for the older one._

_Jeongyeon thought maybe Jihyo's right, maybe she does love Nayeon as more than a friend._

_Same with Nayeon, Mina and her other friends told Nayeon that maybe the reason she always smile when someone mention Jeongyeon's name and the reason she got jealous when another person are close to Jeongyeon is because she love her as more than a friend._

_Nayeon know that they're right, she just doesn't want to admit it. Scared to get rejected, scared to lose her friendship with Jeongyeon._

_-_

_Jeongyeon was thinking if she should confess or not, she was scared of losing her friendship with Nayeon but she doesn't want to hide her feelings._

_That night, Jeongyeon finds herself in front of Nayeon's apartment door while holding a flower. she knocked at her door, praying that Nayeon was asleep so she doesn't need to confess._

_The door opened to show Nayeon already in her pajamas._

_"Sorry to disturb you, I know it's already late, I don't even know why I'm here, were you trying to sleep already? sorry" Jeongyeon was nervous, she thought she would fainted anytime now._

_"I just finished making my presentation for tomorrow, come in" she stepped aside letting Jeongyeon in while Jeongyeon gave the flower to her._

_"I know you didn't come here just to give me flower, as much as i love that you are giving me affection" Nayeon chuckles while Jeongyeon just nervously chuckles._

_"I'm just gonna be honest with you" she took a deep breath. "Wait, is it good or bad" Nayeon become nervous as well. "Well it depends on how you see it" Nayeon just let out a sigh_

_"I'm not good with words and you know it but I have something important to say. I know we haven't know each other that long but it felt like we know each other for years already. honestly I never thought I'd like you this much and I never planned to have you on my mind that often. and since you've been around, I smile a lot more than I do, which is great. Jihyo always tease me that I love you but I would denied it maybe because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, I love you as more than friend, the way you smile, they way you laugh, it lights up my world. I'm in love with you" Jeongyeon took a deep breath and looked at Nayeon_

_"If u don't feel the same way, it's ok, I'm not gonna force you of course, I know this probably would make our friendship weird and I'm sorry...." Jeongyeon was rambling when suddenly she felt Nayeon's lips on hers, she closed her eyes and deepen the kiss while putting her hands on Nayeon's waist._

_"I love you too" Nayeon was smiling while caressing Jeongyeon's cheeks._

**_[End Of Flashback]_ **

"We're here" Jeongyeon happily said. "But you can't take it off yet" Nayeon was about to remove the blindfold when Jeongyeon suddenly said that, Nayeon just let out a big sigh while Jeongyeon chuckles.

They walked inside the building and walk inside the elevator with Jeongyeon leading Nayeon. They were finally at the rooftop

"you can remove it now" Jeongyeon was excited but nervous at the same time

The first thing Nayeon saw was the lights hanging and the rose petals on the floor. She was smiling ear to ear, she never thought Jeongyeon would be this romantic.

Jeongyeon saw how happy Nayeon got when she removed the blindfold and it made her heart flutter knowing she made Nayeon happy.

"Wow! when and how did you planned all of this?!" Nayeon was happy but confused.

"Jihyo and Mina helped me plan all of this"

"Oh wow" Nayeon was mesmerized while looking around.

-

They started eating, laughing, and enjoying their time together but Nayeon slowly notice how uneasy Jeongyeon look.

"Jeong, is something bothering you?" Nayeon was indeed getting worried.

"Of course not"  
"Why?" Jeongyeon wondered was she that obvious

Nayeon raised her eyebrows,

"First, you're a terrible liar and second, you keep on glancing at your phone"   
"You just did again" Nayeon sigh

"It's nothing" but truthfully, Jeongyeon was nervous, she was waiting a text from Jihyo telling her everything is gonna be alright.

they finished their food in silent, no talking, just Jeongyeon being nervous.

"Let's go home" Nayeon said while standing up, she was upset that Jeongyeon doesn't want to tell her what's bothering her and the fact that Jeongyeon was ignoring her.

"w-why? what about the dessert?" Jeongyeon was standing up as well, she was getting even more nervous, thinking all the plans she made this past months are gonna be a waste and she's gonna start from zero again.

"I'm just not in the mood" Nayeon was walking towards the door when she suddenly hear all of me by John Legend playing.

Nayeon turned around seeing Jeongyeon with a bouquet of roses.

"What are you doing?" Nayeon was curious and totally not in the mood but Jeongyeon signal her to come back so she slowly walk towards Jeongyeon with a smile on her face.

Jeongyeon slowly handed her the roses. She took a deep breath and held Nayeon's hand.

"Remember our first time meeting? it wasn't great and I'm sorry for that, I just hate the idea of Jihyo constantly trying to set me up with someone." Jeongyeon saw Nayeon smiling so she continue her speech

"When I realized that I'm slowly falling for you, I tried denying it, cause I didn't want to lose you. But I didn't want to hide my feelings so I decided to confess and eneded up making a fool out of myself" Jeongyeon let out a nervous chuckle.

"But you also ended up getting a girlfriend that day" Nayeon smiled, showing her bunny teeth.

"Well that's true"  
"Thank you for always being patient with me. I know Jihyo have said this to you lots of time, you made me a better person. Honestly I don't know what I'll do without you and I don't wanna know." Nayeon was blushing throughout the speech.

She slowly let go of Nayeon's hand and reached for a small box in her pocket. She start to kneel on one knee and took a deep breath.

"Im Nayeon, will you marry me?"

Nayeon couldn't process everything that just happened. She was feeling all kinds of emotion at once, surprised, shocked, and happy.

"YES.. YES.. OF COURSE YESS" Nayeon was still trying to process everything. She was crying, happy tears of course.

"YES?" Jeongyeon was making sure she heard her right

"YES... OFC I'LL MARRY YOU, YOU DORK"

Jeongyeon stood up after putting the ring on Nayeon's finger.

As soon as she stood up, she was attacked by Nayeon's lips but she didn't complain though, she always like kissing Nayeon.

When they were kissing they heard fireworks which startled Nayeon a little. Now they were watching the fireworks, they don't want this moment to end.

"I love you"

"I love you too dork" Nayeon smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hi.


End file.
